Truth in the Nobody
by kk77
Summary: Massie Block and her 3 best friends are the typical clique. They meet a new girl named Clair and and they don't like eachother. But Massie is not sure of her. During the first trimester of school a charm changes everything!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Truth in the nobody

Chapter 1 part 2

"So what's up with the new girl in town? What's her name... Clair?" Asked Alicia Rivera. "Yes it's Clair." answered Massie Block while at the mallwith her three best friends, Alicia,Dylan,and Kristen. "My mom said she's going to be going to our school soi had an idea that we could go introduce ourselves the first dayof school." said Massie. "Pewwshhh! Please,why should we waist our time ona girl that probably never heard of Prada!" shouted Dylan as she looked at Massie with a shocking expression. Massie looked at Dylan's face and realized she made a good point. The grils walked away fromthe register onto the pavement that their black and shiny limo was parked on. The next day was the first day of school and they passed by Clair and Alicia knocked her books out of her hands. Massie stopped behind to help Clair pick them up. While picking the books up something fell out of Clair's pencil pouch,it was a charm. Massie didn't have time to talk to Clair because Kristen called her over with a snotty tone and she knew if she didn't go she would get into some big trouble. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia were all in the same first period as Clair and Alicia had to be Clair's partner! Clair introduced herself and Alicia said "I know who you are". "You do?" asked Clair. Alicia said "yea you're the girl that wears a tablecloth as a skirt!". All the kids in the classroom laughed except Massie. Clair ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom, Massie ran after her and found her sitting against the wall. Clair said "What are you here to degrade me to?". Massie sat beside her and explained "No but I know how u feel, I used to get treated that way to!". "No way you are a part of that group unlike me I will never get treated the way you do!". "Don't worry about it just be yourself, I mean I like you the way you are and if they don't like the way you dress then those people aren't meant to be your friends!" Massie said trying to comfort Clair. "Well thanks but I go to get to my next period" Clair said when the same charm that fell out of her pencil pouch fell out of her pocket. Massie picked it up and tried to hand it to Clair but she was gone before Massie even got off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Water Disaster

Truth in the nobody

Chapter 2

The rest of the day the four girls sat in Massie's bedroom talking about Clair. "I can't believe Clair has clothes, my mom said that her parents are split apart and neither of them have jobs or money!" said Kristen. "Like I said she probably wears a tablecloth as a skirt!" said Alicia once again. The girls started cracking up! Massie sat on the bed looking at the charm that Clair dropped. Then she realized that it was a Prada charm and it wasn't fake! Massie decided to keep the charm in her pocket until she sees Clair again at school the next day. Massie didn't want to show the girls because she didn't want them to say its fake or antagonize her the next day! When the girls left Massie took out the charm and put it in her jewelry box. The next morning at school Massie couldn't find Clair so she just kept the charm until lunch and at lunch Massie walked in the cafeteria and there was Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan was all huddling around Clair so Massie quickly ran over to Clair's table to see what was going on. When she got to the table sitting there was Clair soaked in water with a bucket on her head! Massie turned to Alicia and Kristen and they were smiling and Massie said "Why did u guys do this!" Kristen answered back "Because have u seen what she is wearing today?"! Massie smiled and said "yes I actually have seen it and I think it's actually pretty cute!" Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan all looked at her with amazement! "OMG! If u thinks that is cute then u can see your way out of our group!" said Alicia. Massie looked at Clair and smiled and said "Thank you". All the girls walked away and Massie said to Clair "C'mon lets go get u cleaned up and get u a new pair of clothes!" Clair smiled back and started walking with Massie to her locker. In the last period Alicia and Massie were in the same class so talked to each other and Massie started to talk about the charm but then Clair walked in and saw them talking and she realized,("What if they are playing a joke on me, or it's a dare to be my friend!"). Clair sat down and Massie went to sit down next to her then Clair said "sorry that seat is taken." "Wait what do you mean, by who?" asked Massie. Clair shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know you tell me?" After Clair said that the teacher walked in and Massie took a seat next to Alicia. 


End file.
